


Make a mess, lioness

by milexandmore



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is working hard on recording his new album, so Alex tries to be the perfect housewife for his boyfriend. Tired of the take-away food and ready-cooked dishes, he decides to cook for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a mess, lioness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **thosewhitejeans** for giving me the inspiration on this one

Alex is not really the one who cooks, he always let that to Miles because except from the few little deserts recipes which Matt had taught him, he’s far from good and also because he loves the littles meals that Miles cooked for them. But for now, Miles returns home, beyond tired because of the long recording session, so he nor had the time neither the motivation to cook properly, therefore they always opt for take-away or ready-cooked dishes but Alex is tired of that and he knows that Miles too. So tonight, he had decided to cook for his boyfriend, he goes to the kitchen to search for something to eat, as he hadn’t really had the time to do some shopping, he only finds a spaghetti packet and a tomato sauce box at the end of the cupboard.

“This will do…” he says to himself.

He takes a pan and starts to boil water in it. When finally the water boiled, he adds the spaghetti and tries to search how long does it takes for the spaghetti to be cooked. He turns the packet upside down and can’t find any cooking time advice, until he finally remembers a technique he once read in a magazine for cook beginner. After 3 minutes, he decides to test the cooking of the spaghetti and throw one in the wall in front of him.

“It doesn’t stick; I had to wait a bit more…”

 He decides to prepare the tomato sauce in the meanwhile. He tries to slowly open the tin but it seems he pulls a bit too strong and he spills half of it all across the work surface…

“Fuck” he curses.

He didn’t even have time to clean it, water was starting to boil over the pan behind him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He lowers the heat and the water cease to boil over almost instantly. He decides to test the spaghetti cooking again throwing some in the wall in front of him once more…

XXXXXXXX

Miles gets out of the cab and directs himself towards the door of the building; he walks up the stairs to the 5th floor, and enters the 505 flat.

“Al, babe, I’m home!”

“I’m in the kitchen, Mi!”

“In the kitchen?” says Miles a bit surprised

He directs himself towards the kitchen door and what he sees was both funny and a bit annoying but mainly cute…

Alex was in front of the gas stove with the pan on one of his hands and a soup spoon on the other. His surroundings was far from clean, there was spaghetti which had fallen from the wall all across the kitchen, tomato sauce all across the work surface. Alex has spaghetti and tomato sauce all over his apron, no not his, Miles cheetah print apron.

“Alex, what the fuck are you doing?” says Miles as he opens big eyes at the state of the kitchen.

“I was trying to cook some spaghetti…” says Alex turning himself to face Miles

Miles was ready to yell at Alex for all the mess he had made, but as he looks at him he was mesmerized by his puppy eyes.

“Ok… but can you explain why there is spaghetti all across the fucking room…” he says in a calm tone

“I just try to see if they were ready…”

“By throwing them on the floor?” he says quirking his eyebrow

“Not on the floor, Mi, on the wall!”

“What?”

“Yeah, if it sticks that means it’s ready, tha’ knows, how do you do, you?”

“I taste them… where the fuck did you learn that Al?”

“In a magazine for a cook beginner…” he says a bit sorry

“You know, I don’t think they give really good advice in that kind of magazines… look at the mess you have made…” says Miles giggling

“I’m sorry Mi, I was only trying to surprise you by cooking summat, I was just tired of the take-away Miles…”says Alex sadly

“I know, Al, I know, and I appreciate that, but you know… you do have surprise me, maybe not in the way you had planned but…” replies Miles chuckling

“Oh shut up!” responds Alex folding his arms

“Oh come on, Al, I’m only joking, come here, and give me a kiss, me cook chef”

And with that, Alex throws himself in Miles arms kissing him eagerly, not caring that the tomato sauce on his apron was slowly dirtying Miles shirt and white jeans…

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: **milexandmore**


End file.
